The Mortal Instruments Clace Music Challenge
by redridinghoodswolf
Summary: 10 dribbles of Clary and Jace.


Okay, so here are the rules:

1. Put your iPod (or other music player) on shuffle.

2. For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song 3. You may only use the pairing you choose 4. You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble - no cheating! 5. You have to use the songs in order - no skipping around!

1. Build God, Then We'll Talk- Panic! At the Disco

Clary was feeling very adventurous, tonight. She had gone over to the institute to go visit Jace and things were getting very heated. Her hands were every where in his golden hair as his were on her bare thighs. She was sitting on his lap and she let her other hand wind around his neck. Clary felt Jace smirk against her lips as she let out a barely audible moan. He flipped her around and she fell on the bed letting her red hair fanout across the pillow.

2. We Are Young- Fun

Jace had decided that he wanted to take Clary out dancing for the night because thing at the institute was filled with tension. They were at some bar in Mannhatten and Clary had a little bit more to drink than she should have. Her hair was flying around her as she danced. A smile grew on Jace's lips as he watched her. She was beautiful. She laughed at him and drew him closer to her. It was so crowded and loud in the club but the only thing he could hear was her heart beating faster and faster as the night wore on.

3. What If This Storm Ends- Snow Patrol

Tears ran down Clary's cheeks as she laid sleeplessly on her bed. It was probably two am but she could care less. Jace and her had gotten into a major fight and it ended up with her running out the institute doors. With tears threatening to fall. A click in her room made Clary sit up straight. She whipped her head around to the window and looked over at Jace, sitting on the window seal. She could barely make him out in the dark but she knew it was him. After a minute of standing motionless he walked slowly to her and got on his knees by the bed.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." he whispered.

"Damn right you shouldn't have." She with sarcasm dripping from her voice. He laughed at her then crawled up on the bed next to her. She let his arms snake around her waist and their hands enter twine.

"This okay?" he asked with his lips against the back of her throat. Clary nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

4. Howl- Florence + The Machine

The living room of Lukes house was darkening as Clary sat waiting for Jace. Luke and Jocelyn went out of town this weekend to attend some matters in Idris so the place was deserted other than Clary. The window slid open and Jace jumped in.

"There is a door you know." Clary said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be as fun." The golden boy said as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"We are going to have fun tonight aren't we?" Jace asked with an evil grin upon his lips.

5. You and I- Lady GaGa

The wind whipped through the couples hair as the car raced down the highway. Simon, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace all wanted to drive down to Lukes cabin and hang out for the hot summer week. All four of the windows were open so they were getting major wind. No one was driving down the old road because probably no one knew it was there. Simon took advantage of this and sped up. Clary laughed and put a peak on Jace's cheek. She was glad for the sound of the wind. It blocked out what ever comment Izzy had for their PDA. Thank God for wind.

6. Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's

Jace sat on the roof top of the institute looking over the traffic down below. All the lights lit up the night sky in way that could only be described as beautiful. But not as pretty as his red haired fire ball. She was probably the thing in his life that wore him down but he liked it. It made him feel even more alive than demon hunting. If that was possible. She would always be willing to do the dangerous for something she needed. I guess thats what I love about her. Her bravery and outgoing personality. Sometimes it is a near death experience but he would deal with anything life threw at him. Or what ever Clary threw at him.

7. It will Rain- Bruno Mars

Clary didn't cry. She didn't dream. Didn't yell. She just felt dead. Numb to the world. She sat down on the subway train and looked at the ground. Jace had gotten close to breaking up with her in a fight and it hit her. Hard. Why couldn't they just be a normal couple. Not having to worry about the dark evil under lord Jonathan. Thats what their fight was about. Traces of Jonathan had shown up and Clary took off to find him. After failing and returning to the institute, Jace was furious. He told her that she couldn't just go off and do something suicidal like that. Clary guessed he was right. Maybe she just needed to think before she acted.

8. We Want War- These New Puritans

Jonathan had shown up at the institute with blades in hand and blood covering him. Clary was the only one at the institute right now and panic rushed through her. There was no way she could beat Jonathan. Not in a fight like this. He drew a blade and grinned at her. His white hair was stained with slashes of blood. Who did he kill? Clary thought worrily. Something touched her shoulder and she reacted quickly by jumping back. It was Jace. He had a seraph blade in hand looking ready to kill. Jonathan smirked and then vanished by using his ring. All the muscles in Jace were tense. The artery in his throat pulsing. Clary was too terrified to say anything to him so she just stood there until he was calm again. Jace turned to Clary and held her by the arm. He was silent as he pulled her out of the library. Clary knew they soul probably send a fire message but she didn't dare say anything. What was sebastian doing there anyways?

9. Fallen Empires- Snow Patrol

Clary was sitting in a room with Mayrse, Jace, Brother Zachariah, Brother Jeremiah, and the new insuisitor. There was so much tension in the room that only Mayrse said a word. Clary slipped her hand into Jace's under the table and looked around. They were discussing what to do with Jace because of the Heavenly Fire running throughout his veins. Jace's hand was becoming to hot to hold because the heavenly fire was starting to burn her hand so she slipped it out of his. He nodded with out looking at her, understanding. Brother Jeremiah wanted to study the fire and try to get rid of it as Brother Zachariah thought that they should teach Jace how to control the fire. And then the inquisitor wanted Jace to fry because of working with Jonathan. Clary didn't care if it burned her hand. She needed to comfort and he probably really needed it.

10. Poison & Wine- Barton Hollow

Lukes house was quiet and peaceful. It seemed like the only peaceful thing in the world right now. Clary and Jace were laying on her bed in the dark not saying a word. He was gently stroking her hair, barely touching her. The week had been full of people wanting Jace to be killed for what Jonathan did to him and others just wantdto poke him with a stick. Her Jace. No one was going to lay a finger on him other than her. The faint sound of New York traffic was softly playing in the room like a record. Clary let the tear that was aching to fall, run down her cheek. The only place she felt safe in the world anymore was in Jace's arms. It sounded cheesy but she knew Jace was ready to kill any demon around and he probably had a seraph blade under the pillow. Oh, her Jace.


End file.
